Grandpa Shawn Brady
Grandpa Shawn Brady is a fictional character on the NBC daytime television soap opera Days of Our Lives. Actor history *Frank Parker - (February 7, 1983-Marco 20, 1984; December 6, 1985-December 23, 1988; January 31, 1989-September 1, 1989; May 18, 1990-February 21, 2008) *Lew Brown - (May 15, 1984-November 25, 1985) *Peter MacLean - (December 22, 1989-May 4, 1990) *Tanner Maguire - (2007; flashbacks as Young Shawn) Gallery Days Of Our Lives - February 7, 1983.jpg|The first appearances of both Shawn Brady (Frank Parker) and his wife, Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay) - February 7, 1983 Days Of Our Lives - October 17, 1984 - 2.jpg|Marie Horton (Lanna Saunders), Mickey Horton (John Clarke), Shawn Brady (Lew Brown), Roman Brady (Wayne Northrop) and Caroline Brady (Barbara Beckley) - October 17, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - November 22, 1984 - 2.jpg|Dr. Marlena Evans Brady (Deidre Hall), Shawn Brady (Lew Brown), Caroline Brady (Barbara Beckley) and Mickey Horton (John Clarke) - November 22, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - November 22, 1984 - 3.jpg|Shawn Brady (Lew Brown) and Alice Horton (Frances Reid) - November 22, 1984 Days Of Our Lives - January 3, 1985.jpg|Shawn Brady (Lew Brown) and Kimberly Brady (Patsy Pease) - January 3, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - January 7, 1985.jpg|Shawn Brady (Lew Brown), Kimberly Brady (Patsy Pease) and Caroline Brady (Barbara Beckley) - January 7, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - July 17, 1985.jpg|Bo Brady (Peter Reckell), Shawn Brady (Lew Brown) and Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay) - July 17, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - December 6, 1985.jpg|Dr. Mike Horton (Michael T. Weiss) and Shawn Brady (Frank Parker) - December 6, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - December 25, 1985.jpg|December 25, 1985 Days Of Our Lives - January 7, 1986 - 2.jpg|January 7, 1986 Days Of Our Lives - August 21, 1986.jpg|Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay) and Shawn Brady (Frank Parker) - August 21, 1986 Days Of Our Lives - December 31, 1986.jpg|December 31, 1986 Days Of Our Lives - April 3, 1987.jpg|Bo Brady (Peter Reckell), Shawn Brady (Frank Parker), Hope Brady (Kristian Alfonso) and Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay) - April 3, 1987 Days Of Our Lives - April 6, 1987 - 2.jpg|Shawn Brady (Frank Parker), Alice Horton (Frances Reid) and Dr. Mike Horton (Michael Weiss) - April 6, 1987 Days Of Our Lives - December 24, 1990.jpg|Dr. Carly Manning (Crystal Chappell), Dr. Kayla Johnson (Mary Beth Evans), Dr. Marcus Hunter (Richard Biggs), Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay), Shawn Brady (Frank Parker) and Bo Brady (Peter Reckell) - December 24, 1990 Days Of Our Lives - December 23, 1994.jpg|December 23, 1994 Days Of Our Lives - October 28, 1998.jpg|John Black (Drake Hogestyn), Shawn Brady (Frank Parker), Vivian Alamain (Louise Sorel), Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay), Roman Brady (Josh Taylor) and Billie Reed (Krista Allen-Moritt) - October 28, 1998 Days Of Our Lives - May 30, 2002 - 4.jpg|Roman Brady (Josh Taylor), Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney), Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay), Grandpa Shawn Brady (Frank Parker) and Kimberly Brady (Patsy Pease) - May 30, 2002 Days Of Our Lives - May 30, 2002 - 5.jpg|Grandpa Shawn Brady (Frank Parker), Roman Brady (Josh Taylor), Caroline Brady (Peggy McCay), Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney) and Kimberly Brady (Patsy Pease) - May 30, 2002 Days Of Our Lives - January 16, 2004 - 2.jpg|Shawn Brady (Jason Cook), Hope Brady (Kristian Alfonso), Kimberly Brady (Patsy Pease), Bo Brady (Peter Reckell) and Grandpa Shawn Brady (Frank Parker) - January 16, 2004 Category:Brady Family Category:1983 arrivals Category:Characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:2008 deaths Category:1980s male characters Category:1990s male characters Category:Male characters Category:2000s male characters